


家有喜事

by aLady



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, 港語, 粗口
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Jason 鐘意串爆家人只是段子
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 4





	家有喜事

「屌，替代品，唔好飲咁撚多咖啡喇，你個胃都快爛曬喇仲飲！係咪嫌我地事情唔撚夠多呀屌你老味！」Jason 唔鐘意 Tim 飲咁多咖啡，因為 Tim 個胃痛左好耐，但佢又死硬唔撚屌醫生嘅話。

  
「撚樣（Dickhead），我自己嘅事我自己管，你唔好管咁撚多喇屌，唔通你住海邊？」Jason 明白 Dick 想幫手佢，但係 Dick 有啲鬼煩。

  
「小學雞！你成天蝦蝦霸霸叫到我好撚嬲，你係咪仲撚未脫奶架？想要食奶就講喇，唔好成天鬼叫喇丟那星！」Jason 同 Damian 打交後， Damian 輸左躺喺地上，佢踢多一腳佢以後講左呢啲嘢。

「屌你個柒頭皮！你好人好好有必要咁火滾？以前嘅諸多事情我都已經唔撚想再講，但你係咪唔明乜叫適可而止？今日係佢地脾性好唔撚同你計較咁多，但我冇咁好心，我一定要同你算撚清楚！岩岩個情況仲唔開槍替代品就收撚左皮你就開緊追悼會喇！唔通你咁鍾意開追悼會咩 **老豆** ！」Jason 唔爽 Bruce 又發作。

「你諗呢個乜鳩名字我都唔好意思叫你個名喎，鴨！」Jason 唔鐘意 Tim 嘅新名。


End file.
